Just a Book
by tiny.coco.chan
Summary: As crazy as it sounded, she was in love with Sasuke the vampire, even if he was just a character in a novel. *SasuHina*
1. Vampire Blossoms

**Yay! I wrote a SasuHina that's not a OneShot!**

**So that means this'll be a multi-chap!**

**At least, I hope it'll be...**

**Read and Review please!**

* * *

_Vampire Blossoms_

Reality

* * *

"_No, Sakura," Sasuke narrowed his eyes and hissed, "don't come any closer."_

"_Why not?" Sakura cried as she embraced him. "I've waited all of these years for you!"_

"_I've become a monster. Listen to me," he begged. "Go. Please."_

"_No, you're not a monster; it's not possible. You're my Sasuke, do you hear me? My Sasuke!" she practically screamed._

_Instantly, he bore his fangs, showing her his new identity._

_She breathed, "You're a-"_

"_A vampire," he finished._

Hinata Hyuga gripped her copy of Vampire Blossoms in excitement. She closed her eyes as she imagined that she was Sakura, the smart heroine of the book. She pictured that Sasuke, the handsome vampire, was wrapping his arms around her. The daydream caused a sigh to escape from her lips.

Unfortunately, the teacher noticed.

"Hinata, are you reading in my class?" Kurenai-sensai asked.

She glared at the book Hinata held underneath her desk. The girl apologized and put it away. Kurenai-sensai then went back to explaining the process of mitosis.

"Hey, Hinata, I can't believe the teacher's pet actually got in trouble!" her best friend Kiba teased. "What were you reading, anyway?"

"Nothing, just Vampire Blossoms," she explained.

"Ew! I don't get why you like romance novels," Kiba stuck out his tongue. "I prefer to read the classics, like Sports Illustrated. Plus, I never get caught."

He showed her his magazine wedged between the pages of his science book. Kiba was the master of sneaking things in class. Sometimes he even brought his dog Akamaru to school.

"I won't get caught next time," she promised.

"Heh, we'll see about that!" Kiba bet. "You're so addicted to that book that you don't even realize what's going on around you!"

"That's not true," she said defensively.

"Remember yesterday when I had to catch you from falling? You were too busy reading to notice that you tripped!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Kiba, are you yelling in my class?" Kurenai-sensei asked.

* * *

"_Sasuke, how…? Who…? Why…?" Sakura whispered as she studied his fangs._

_He paused and said, "I don't want to talk about it."_

_She gave him a look of concern, but he looked away._

"_Okay then," she said uncertainly, then decided to change the subject, "are you thirsty? For… blood?"_

_He didn't answer; he just stared at her neck, licking his lips._

"Hinata! Did you hear me?" Neji, her cousin, questioned.

"Uh, sorry Neji," Hinata apologized. "I was reading."

"You're addicted to that book," Neji observed. "Hasn't it been affecting your grades?"

"Just math," Hinata said.

"Hinata," Neji sighed, "it's just a book. You should keep your head in school. You know what your father would do if he found out your grades were suffering."

Hinata sighed. Neji was only lecturing her because he cared for her. Yet, she didn't want to depart with Vampire Blossoms. As crazy as it sounded, she was in love with Sasuke the vampire, even if he was just a character in a novel.

"Don't worry, Neji," Hinata grinned. "I'll study harder! So what did you say to me earlier?"

"Oh yeah, that. Your father wanted to talk to you," Neji said gravely.

"Uh-oh," Hinata whispered.

She nervously walked towards her father's office. Neji gave her a sympathetic look.

"Father?" she squeaked.

"Come in, Hinata," Hiashi said.

Hinata inched inside the office and stood in front of the desk.

"Do you know why you're here?" her father asked.

"No," she replied.

"I've checked your grades online. You have a B in math," Hiashi stated.

Hinata said, "I'm sorry but-"

"But your younger sister Hanabi has all A's," Hiashi interrupted. "Why can't you be more like her? You're older. You're supposed to be a role model!"

"I'll try harder, Father. Midterms are next week. I'll bring up my math grade," Hinata pleaded.

"Very well," Hiashi agreed, "If you don't raise your grade, you're grounded."

"Yes, Father," Hinata said.

She excused herself from her father's office and read Vampire Blossoms. She would rather read about Sakura's problems than live through her own.

* * *

"_Sasuke," Sakura said, alarmed, "what are you doing?"_

"_I just want a little taste; I promise," Sasuke said menacingly._

_He was about to sink his fangs into her neck, but he paused._

"_I told you I'm a monster," he whispered in her ear._

_She screamed, and immediately he dropped her._

"_Argh, what am I doing?" Sasuke said. "I'm so thirsty, yet I can't bring myself to killing you."_

_Sakura cried, "I don't care if you kill me! I'll always love you!"_

Hinata puffed out her cheeks in anger. Why couldn't Sasuke be real? Then he would love her and stop himself from killing her. Sakura was so lucky to have a guy like that!

"Are you still reading that junk?" Kiba asked.

They were hanging out in the park. Kiba wanted Hinata to help him teach Akamaru how to dance. When Hinata got tired, she had settled down beside a tree and pulled out her favorite book.

"It's not junk; I like it," she sniffed.

"That romance stuff is gross! All they do is gaze into each other's eyes and act all lovey dovey," he said in disgust.

"Oh, Kiba," she said while shaking her head side to side.

"I'm serious! That Sasuke guy in your book sounds lame! The only thing that makes him different from other upper-class snobs is that he drinks blood," Kiba shouted.

"Why are against me reading this book?" Hinata asked.

"It just gives me something to do," Kiba teased. "Are you done taking a break? I think I can get Akamaru to do the tango!"

* * *

**Don't worry, this IS a SasuHina, I promise.**

**So it's not a SasuSaku or a KibaHina.**

**In the next chapter, you'll see what I mean. ^_^**

* * *


	2. Hallucinations

**I was so excited that people actually reviewed this story (thank you!!) that I decided to update right away.**

**Pathetic, right?**

**So I'm sorry if this chapter was butchered because I was in such a hurry.**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

_Vampire Blossoms_

Reality

* * *

"_You can't love me," Sasuke growled._

"_Why not?" Sakura cried. "Do you know how long I've waited for you? I've loved you this whole time, and I won't stop!"_

"_Didn't you see these fangs?" Sasuke asked._

_He flashed her a deadly smile._

"_They're nothing," she pleaded, but looked away._

"_They're a curse," he said coldly. "I can't let you be part of it. I might not be able to control my thirst next time."_

"Hinata!" Hanabi, her little sister, sang. "Come down! I have a secret to tell you!"

"Yes, Hanabi?" Hinata asked as she climbed down her favorite tree, clutching her book along the way.

"Father is angry that you've spent the weekend at the park with Kiba instead of studying for math finals," the young girl said.

"Oh," Hinata replied, disappointed. "That was your secret?"

Hiashi greatly disapproved of Vampire Blossoms. He claimed that it was poison for teenage girls' minds. Hinata silently argued that he was just jealous of handsome vampires like Sasuke.

Hanabi frowned, "Did I make you sad? I'm sorry!"

"No, it's fine," Hinata sighed. "My math grades are slipping anyway. I guess I should start studying."

"Oh, Father wanted me to tell you that you should study later or you'll be late for work!" Hanabi added.

"Uh-oh, that's right!" Hinata realized. "Bye, Hanabi! I'll see you and Neji after my shift at the library!"

* * *

"_What? You don't want me anymore?" Sakura whispered._

_Sasuke started walking away, fists clenched._

"_Wait, Sasuke, don't go!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards him._

"_Follow me," he dared._

_So she did._

"Excuse me, but I would like to check out this book," a voice said, "and somebody's not doing her job."

Hinata jerked her head up from her beloved Vampire Blossoms. She hoped that her boss wouldn't find out about her poor customer service.

"Oh, hi Kiba," she squeaked as she took her best friend's book.

"I don't blame you for reading at work. The library is so boring. They need to start playing music in here," Kiba said.

"Then why are you here?" Hinata questioned as she scanned the novel into the computer database.

"I wanted to get a birthday present for my mom," Kiba explained as he took the book from Hinata. "That's why I'm checking out this book!"

"You're stealing a book from the library?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"No, silly goose! Akamaru and I are going to make her sock puppets!" he grinned.

He flaunted his borrowed copy of Sock Puppets for Dummies.

"Um, good luck with that, Kiba," she giggled.

The corner of Hinata's eye caught a glimpse of a dark figure near the periodicals. The person had ivory skin, ebony eyes, and raven hair. It looked like Sasuke from Vampire Blossoms!

She gasped in shock.

"What? What's wrong, Hinata?" Kiba said, alarmed. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"No," she said and pointed to the magazines, "vampire!"

Kiba glanced over his shoulder.

"Wow, Hinata, I think you've been reading too much. I don't see a thing except for Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei making out next to US Weekly!" Kiba teased.

"I must be going crazy," she agreed sadly.

Hinata had really thought that her wish of actually seeing Sasuke in real life had been granted. However, this was the real world, and magic didn't exist.

* * *

"_Where are we going?" Sakura asked as she tried to keep up with Sasuke's swift pace._

"_Get in the car," he said, not answering the question._

_Sakura did as she was told. She studied Sasuke's face as he started driving._

"_Where are we going?" she tried again._

_He remained silent._

"_Sasuke," Sakura began._

"_Shut up; I'm trying to think," he snapped._

_Hurt, Sakura turned away and looked out the window._

Suddenly, somebody grabbed Hinata's waist from behind her. It wasn't Kiba. After Hinata's hallucination, he had decided to leave and make his sock puppets.

"You're not crazy," the person behind her said.

Hinata was turned around and found herself staring into cold, black eyes. She was in Sasuke's arms!

Hinata opened her mouth in disbelief.

"Can't you talk?" Sasuke asked coldly.

She gulped, "Yes, sorry."

"Good," he said. "I need your help."

"What do you need?" she inquired.

"Your blood," he smirked.

He revealed his deadly fangs and cackled as Hinata squirmed. Sasuke sunk his teeth in her neck, draining her life away.

* * *

Hinata awoke, gasping for breath. She shivered then studied her surroundings. Somehow, she was lying on her bed.

"Yay! You're awake!" Hanabi cried as she entered the room with Kiba and Neji.

She embraced her older sister in a tight hug. Neji stood back, looking concerned. Kiba looked relaxed and had a huge grin on his face.

"What happened?" Hinata asked, clearly confused.

"You fainted after your hallucination. I carried you home," Kiba explained then grinned. "Then you started talking in your sleep! You must be obsessed with that Sasuke dude!"

"So it wasn't real," Hinata whispered to herself, relieved. "It was just a dream I had after I fainted."

"What did you say?" Neji asked.

"Nothing," she replied. "Um, Neji, aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I left when I found out what happened to you," Neji stated. "I think that your addiction to Vampire Blossoms is too dangerous. You should stop reading it."

"Yeah, Hinata. I'm kind of getting tired of saving you," Kiba joked.

"It's just a book," Hinata protested weakly.

"Precisely. It's not important," her cousin said.

"Cheer up!" Hanabi smiled. "I made beautiful origami for you out of the pages!"

* * *

**I'm not a big fan of SasuSaku. So I apologize for putting a little of this pairing in here!**

**Don't worry, SasuHina will prevail all (later)! Please be patient! ^_^**

* * *


	3. Checking You Out

**Thank you so much for the reviews!! ****They make me feel happy! ^_^**

**Anyway, no SasuSaku in this chapter. FINALLY!**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

_Vampire Blossoms Fanfiction_

Reality

* * *

_Hinata shivered as Sasuke held her close._

"_Your blood smells good," he murmured in her ear._

_He inhaled her scent greedily._

"_It's too bad that I love you," he stated._

_Hinata didn't know whether he was teasing her or regretting his feelings._

_With Sasuke, you could never tell._

"Hey, Hinata! Can I see your science notes?" Kiba asked as the two walked out of the classroom. "I wasn't paying attention in class again, but I did manage to work on my sock puppets!"

Hinata looked at her notebook. She had been writing fanfiction for Vampire Blossoms. The Hyuga girl had made herself an OC that was paired with Sasuke. These "notes" were definitely not about science.

Hinata could never let Kiba see her fanfic. She held her notebook behind her back in a poor attempt to conceal it.

"I didn't take notes today," she said to stall time.

"Come on, Hinata," Kiba begged as he reached over and snatched her notebook. "I know you've been taking notes because you're not reading that dumb romance novel for once."

"It's not dumb," Hinata said defensively, "and the only reason why I haven't been reading is because Hanabi ripped all of the pages out of my book."

"Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed while scanning through the notebook. "This doesn't explain what the process of meiosis is… It's much more interesting!"

Kiba grinned as he continued to read the fanfic. Hinata tried to take it away from him, but he held it out of her reach.

"_Sasuke couldn't control himself any longer. So the vampire pressed his lips against her neck without biting her. Hinata gasped, praying that their love would overrule his thirst_," Kiba read aloud, excited.

"Kiba, stop!" Hinata pleaded as she tried to reclaim her fanfic.

"_Then Sasuke got bored. So he started licking Hinata's feet!_" he grinned.

Hinata stopped jumping around for a second.

"Wait, I didn't write that last part," she observed, confused.

"I know," Kiba teased as he handed her the notebook. "Sorry, Hinata, I couldn't resist."

"It's ok," she sighed. "I learned my lesson; never get caught writing fanfiction when you're around Kiba."

"Oh yeah, that's right!" he remembered. "Since you lost the bet, you have to grant me a wish."

"Um, Kiba? I don't remember making a bet," Hinata said quietly.

"Yeah, you did! In science a couple of days ago, you bet that you wouldn't get caught doing anything. I caught your fanfic," Kiba explained. "So I win!"

She looked at him suspiciously but decided to play along.

"What do you wish for?" Hinata asked.

"I wish your vampire Sasuke was real!" Kiba teased. "Just kidding. I don't really need anything right now except for another library book. I'll visit you at work again after school."

* * *

_Sasuke took his deadly fangs away from her._

"_You thought I was going to bite you," he smirked._

_Hinata blushed, embarrassed that she didn't trust him completely._

"_Don't worry; I still love you," Sasuke said._

"I would like to check out these books," a cold voice stated.

Hinata stopped scribbling in her notebook and looked up into midnight eyes. It was Sasuke the vampire! She started hyperventilating. Where was Kiba? She felt like she was going to faint after this new hallucination was over.

"Do. You. Understand?" Sasuke asked slowly. "I. Want. To. Check. Out. Some. Books."

Hinata surveyed the library for any signs of Kiba. Then she nodded and shakily took Sasuke's books. Unfortunately, she was so nervous that she dropped them.

"Sorry!" she squeaked as she scrambled to gather the novels.

Sasuke had beaten her to the task. He glared at her as he handed her the stack. Hinata gulped. Any minute now he would bite her.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked, annoyed.

"Sorry!" Hinata apologized while she started to furiously scan the books into the computer database.

"Stop apologizing," Sasuke commanded. "It's annoying."

She remained silent as she continued to scan the books. He had an unbelievably large stack of novels.

"Ow!" Hinata cried as she got a paper cut.

A single drop of blood oozed out of her finger. She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing to die. Once Sasuke smelled her blood, she would be a goner.

"Does a paper cut really hurt that bad?" Sasuke murmured. "Pathetic."

Hinata felt more hurt by his words than her finger. Sasuke was supposed to be nice! This hallucination must have been an OOC.

"Are you going to check out my books or not? I have better things to do than wait here," Sasuke said coldly.

"Sorry!" Hinata replied.

"I thought I told you to stop apologizing," Sasuke said. "Do you want me to hate you?"

Hinata shook her head no, even though she felt that he already did despise her. When was she going to faint? This hallucination was awful.

"Then stop shaking your head and start checking out my books," he growled.

She started scanning his books again. This time she did it slowly and more carefully so she wouldn't get another paper cut.

"Hey, Hinata! Hurry up! I got a new book to check out! It was my wish from our bet, remember?" Kiba yelled from behind Sasuke.

Wait, Kiba was here? This hallucination seemed to be getting stranger and stranger. Hinata felt dizzy from confusion.

"Pathetic," Sasuke whispered right before she blacked out.

Wow, Sasuke acted meaner than that one time Neji accidentally got his eyebrows shaved off.

* * *

**Sorry Sasuke acts a little jerky in this chapter.**

**I hoped you liked it, though!!**

* * *


	4. Fantasy or Reality

**Wow, there goes my hopes and dreams of updating every day. T_T**

**Oh well, I'll just blame exams and my school dance...**

**More importantly, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**They just brighten my day! ^_^**

**Read and Review, please!**

* * *

_Vampire Blossoms Fanfiction_

Reality

* * *

"Get up," a cold voice commanded.

"Huh?" Hinata mumbled groggily.

"Hinata, are you all right?" Kiba asked. "You fainted again."

She found herself sprawled across the library floor. Hinata sat up and gasped when she saw a pair of ebony eyes glaring at her.

"Pathetic," Sasuke muttered.

"Oh no," Hinata groaned. "The hallucination isn't over!"

"Um, Hinata? I'm pretty sure I'm not an illusion; I'm the real Kiba. I even have my new sock puppet to prove it!" Kiba grinned as he showed her a mangled piece of cloth.

"This can't be real!" Hinata cried as she gestured toward Sasuke. "Vampires don't go to libraries!"

Sasuke sneered, "What did you just call me?"

"A vampire," Hinata said quietly, quivering to the sound of his voice.

He looked like he was about to say something, then stopped.

"Hahahahaha!" Kiba laughed. "Sorry, my little Hinata has been hallucinating lately. I guess she doesn't realize that she's sane at the moment."

"Yes, sorry," Hinata apologized. "I did not mean to offend you."

"Don't say sorry," Sasuke growled. "You're just wasting air for the rest of us."

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Kiba threatened as he helped a wobbly Hinata stand up.

The two guys glared at each other, neither seeming to back down. Hinata nervously gathered Sasuke's books into a pile.

"Um, here are your books," Hinata squeaked as the vampire snatched the stack from her hands.

A faint voice from the distance yelled, "Sasuke!"

Hinata cringed; there should be no yelling in the library!

Sasuke glared at Hinata and coldly said, "You provide poor customer service."

Immediately after that, he ran out, followed by a pink-haired girl.

"Sakura," Hinata realized.

"Oh, so that was that guy's name?" Kiba snickered. "No wonder he acts like that!"

"No," Hinata explained, "his name was Sasuke. Sakura was the girl chasing after him. They're from Vampire Blossoms."

"Not again!" Kiba groaned as he watched his best friend faint for the second time that day.

* * *

"Hinata! You're awake!" Hanabi cheered and jumped on her older sister.

Hinata once again found herself on her bed. She had a massive hallucination hangover, if those even existed.

After looking around the room, Hinata asked, "Where's Neji and Kiba?"

"Neji had to stay at work, and Kiba had to go to his mom's birthday dinner," Hanabi explained then squealed. "Now we get to have sister time!"

Hinata needed to get her mind off of recent events. Was that really Sasuke or just some hallucination? She felt that she could no longer distinguish between fantasy and reality.

"Okay," Hinata smiled, "what do you want to do?"

"I want to make bracelets! Look at my new rainbow bead set that Father bought me!" Hanabi beamed.

Hanabi dumped a whole bucket of beads onto Hinata's bed. They spilled everywhere, but Hanabi was oblivious to this fact.

Hinata frowned, "Hanabi-"

"I'm going to make lots of beautiful bracelets for you!" Hanabi squealed.

Not wanting to spoil her younger sister's perpetually joyful mood, Hinata quietly helped Hanabi collect some beads.

* * *

"_I love you too," Hinata whispered back._

_They were quiet for a while, still locked in their embrace._

"_How long do we have until you have to go?" Hinata worriedly asked._

"_Eternity," Sasuke smirked._

Hinata studied her fanfic during science class and wondered if she should continue to write it.

After yesterday's illusion confusion with Vampire Blossoms at the library, Hinata didn't know how she felt about Sasuke anymore. Sure, he was an incredibly polite vampire in the book and her fanfic. However, when she hallucinated about him, he was one of the rudest people on earth.

"Hey, Hinata, are you writing about your secret lover again?" Kiba teased.

"He's not my secret lover," she blushed.

"Well, whatever he is, I don't know what you see in that Sasuke guy. He was just a regular beef jerky," Kiba frowned.

"Wait, you met Sasuke?" Hinata asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, remember? It was at the library yesterday, and he treated you like dirt," Kiba growled at the memory.

"So it wasn't just another hallucination," she thought aloud. "It was real; I saw Sasuke in real life."

"You, my friend, have a problem," he stated. "Don't worry; I'll let you know when events are taking place in reality!"

"Thanks Kiba," Hinata sighed, "but why is this happening to me? Why can't I tell the difference between fantasy and reality anymore?"

"Romance novels! I told you! They're evil!" Kiba shouted.

"Kiba, are you yelling in my class?" Kurenai-sensei asked.

Hinata prayed that Kiba wouldn't cause too much trouble. He was always grounded every time he got sent to the principal's office.

"It was Naruto," Kiba pointed at a random blonde kid's direction.

Hinata sighed; she should have known her best friend would try and put the blame on somebody else.

"No it wasn't!" Naruto screamed.

"Now it is," Kiba grinned.

"Hey, you tricked me!" Naruto shouted. "You don't mess with Naruto Uzumaki!"

"I know who you are," Kiba yawned. "You're a moron."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "You son of a-"

"That's enough!" Kurenai-sensei cut in. "Kiba, Naruto, I hope you two will be more comfortable in the principal's office because that's where you're going."

"As a matter of fact, I will," Naruto sniffed. "Principal Tsunade keeps free mints in there!"

"It's too bad they don't do anything for your breath," Kiba quipped.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry there's not much SasuHina going on in this chapter (excluding the beginning).**

**I'll make sure there's more in the next chappie!**


	5. Rest in Peace

**Wow, I've been suffering greatly from writer's block.**

**Because of that, this story is going into a totally different direction than I originally planned.**

**So I hope you like it! Sorry if it sucks!**

* * *

_Vampire Blossoms Fanfiction_

_Reality_

_

* * *

_

"_Eternity?" Hinata asked._

"_Eternity," Sasuke confirmed._

_She breathed a sigh of relief; Sasuke would be forever hers._

Hinata currently sat on a park bench, writing away in her notebook. Since Kiba got a detention from fighting with Naruto, Hinata had to come to the park by herself. She abruptly sneezed and dropped her pencil.

"Cover your mouth next time," a cold voice next to her said.

Sitting on the same bench as her was Sasuke. He was reading one of the books he had checked out yesterday. Hinata let out a small gasp in surprise and quickly picked up her pencil.

"Oh, hi Sasuke," Hinata squeaked.

He narrowed his eyes, "How do you know my name? I've only seen you once before at the library."

Hinata silently slapped herself at her mistake. A normal person wasn't supposed to know his name yet! He had never formally introduced himself to her. However, Hinata was a Vampire Blossoms addict, and she thought that Sasuke the vampire had come out of the book.

"Sorry, but my name is Hinata," Hinata mumbled due to the fact she had no excuse.

"Pathetic," Sasuke huffed.

He resumed reading his book. Hinata studied him for a while. Was he real? Did he really come alive from a book? Or was Hinata having another hallucination?

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke sneered.

He didn't even take his eyes off of the page. How could he have possibly known that she was staring at him?

"Nothing," Hinata blushed.

"Ugh, you're another fangirl, aren't you?" Sasuke stated.

Not knowing how to answer, Hinata said truthfully, "I only like you when you're in the book."

Sasuke's eyes finally left the pages of his novel. Instead, he decided to glare at her.

"What," he narrowed his eyes, "are you talking about?"

"Nothing! I was just being silly," she quickly replied.

Sasuke laughed, but it had no warmth whatsoever, "Oh, I see."

He leaned in close to her, his shoulder brushing against hers. Hinata nervously clutched her notebook that contained the fanfic. Sasuke was making her more nervous by the second.

"Vampire Blossoms," he whispered in her ear.

Sasuke pulled away from Hinata, got off the bench, and smirked as he walked away. She blinked a couple of times, not sure if she had heard him correctly. After she escaped from her trance, Hinata realized Sasuke had left his library book on the bench. As she picked it up, a slip of paper had fallen out of it.

"5555 Ember Ct," she read aloud.

* * *

Hinata stood in front of 5555 Ember Ct with Sasuke's library book in her hands. She wasn't entirely sure if the address was even his, but she had to return his book somehow. She ringed the doorbell and waited.

"Hello?" a voice called out as the door opened.

Right before Hinata stood a girl her age with pink hair and jade eyes.

"Sakura," Hinata said when she realized the girl in front of her was from Vampire Blossoms.

"Do I know you?" Sakura asked.

"No, but my name is Hinata," Hinata replied as she hugged the library book, "Sorry to cause trouble, but is there a boy named Sasuke here?"

Sakura frowned and said, "Not anymore. You can come in, though."

The pink-haired girl walked inside the house as the black-haired girl shyly followed her. Hinata gingerly sat on a couch while Sakura left to get tea.

"So," Sakura began as she handed Hinata a cup of tea, "how do you know Sasuke?"

Hinata thanked her and took a small sip.

"I don't," Hinata admitted. "Actually, I've seen him a couple of times."

"Where?" Sakura urged. "Where's Sasuke?"

"The first couple of times were at the library. The latest was at the park," Hinata said quietly.

Sakura sighed, closed her eyes, and rubbed her temples.

"This is bad," she stated. "Sasuke is dead."

Hinata's eyes widened in shocked. How could Sasuke be dead? He was right in front of her a couple of hours ago!

"Dead?" she squeaked.

Sakura replied, "Sasuke and I had an arranged marriage because our parents were owners of powerful companies. Over time, we started to realize we had genuine love for each other. Even though it was unnecessary, he even got a ring and proposed to me. I felt like my life was a fairytale... until he got sick. The doctors didn't have a cure; they couldn't even identify his illness. So after a couple of months, he died."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hinata said quietly.

They both looked down and sipped tea silently.

"Have you read Vampire Blossoms?" Sakura suddenly asked.

Puzzled by the random question, Hinata answered, "Yes."

"I'm the author of that book," Sakura said. "Did anything happen to your copy of Vampire Blossoms?"

Embarrassed, Hinata admitted, "My sister Hanabi ripped its pages out and made origami."

"So he did keep his promise," Sakura whispered with a sad smile.

"What do you mean?" Hinata inquired.

"On his death bed, Sasuke promised me that he'd never let anything happen to our love. I wrote Vampire Blossoms in memory of that promise," Sakura explained. "You have disrespected our love by destroying the book. So maybe Sasuke has come back to get revenge."

"Revenge?" Hinata squeaked as she tightly held the library book close to her chest. "How?"

"That's something that even I don't know," Sakura answered.

* * *

**Do you guys get what's going on in the story so far, or did I not explain everything very well?**

**When I read over my story, I thought it was kind of confusing due to the constant scene changes.**

**Please Review!**

* * *


	6. Supernatural Lies

**Wow, I felt really bad for putting a little SasuSaku in the last chapter.**

**So I'm taking it away again! Mwahahaha!**

**Read and Review, please!**

* * *

_Vampire Blossoms_

Reality

* * *

"_Did I hurt your feelings?" Sasuke suddenly asked._

_Sakura's eyes left the car window and rested on her beloved vampire._

"_It doesn't matter," she replied._

"_Yes it does," he growled. "I don't want to hurt the ones I love. Not anymore."_

Sitting outside of the library, Hinata couldn't help but gush over the latest scene in Vampire Blossoms. It was just too cute!

After visiting Sakura's house, Hinata had dashed to the library to check out the novel. Luckily, one copy was conveniently available. When she read the next chapter, Hinata could definitely tell that Sakura had poured all of her feelings for Sasuke into the vampire book.

"If Hanabi didn't ruin my copy, Sasuke wouldn't have to get revenge on me," Hinata whispered sadly to herself.

"What are you talking about?" a cold voice asked next to her.

Hinata slowly looked up and saw Sasuke the ghost/vampire/thing leaning against the library's brick wall. His eyes were glued to the pages of his own book.

"Um," Hinata squeaked.

"Are you going to answer me, or do you want me to hate you?" he sneered.

"You already do," she whispered as she looked down.

He looked up, glared at her, and said coldly, "You can't tell me who I can or can't hate."

"Sorry," Hinata said softly.

"I thought I told you to stop apologizing," Sasuke growled.

"I have to!" Hinata cried. "I ruined your love story!"

She dropped Vampire Blossoms and used her freed arms to cover her head as if she expected him to beat her.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

His glare intensified, but he made no move toward her.

"Vampire Blossoms," Hinata said as she quivered.

"That sad excuse for a book? What about it?" Sasuke questioned.

"Sakura thought that your spirit would get angered if anything bad happened to the love story she wrote for you. Since my sister tore the pages out of my copy, I thought you were going to get revenge on me." Hinata explained.

"Spirit? Are you saying I'm dead?" Sasuke sneered.

Hinata blushed and nodded.

"You really are pathetic," he stated. "You actually believed her?"

She nodded again, confused.

"The only thing that Sakura told the truth about was that she was the author of Vampire Blossoms. In her fantasies, she thought I was in love with her. Annoying. In reality, Sakura used to stalk me and ask me out. When I finally agreed to go on a date with her just to shut her up, she became jealous and possessive. So I dumped her. Then Sakura became crazy and wrote a book called Vampire Blossoms. She claimed that it represented our so-called love, even though she depicted me wrong," Sasuke explained. "Annoying."

Hinata stared at Sasuke, speechless. Was he telling the truth? Was he actually real? Did he never love Sakura? Or was Sakura right? Did he love her? Was he dead? Was he a ghost? Or a vampire?

What was he??

"You don't believe me," Sasuke smirked then slowly moved closer to her. "This isn't a book; vampires and ghosts aren't in real life."

She backed away in fear, but she found herself stuck in a corner. He stood before her, blocking her way.

"You don't think I'm real. Pathetic," Sasuke taunted as he leaned in closer to her. "Well, I'll show you I'm alive."

Their faces were right next to each other. Hinata started shaking, and tears sprang in her eyes up. Sasuke was either going to suck her blood, possess her soul, or carry out some other supernatural curse.

Or… kiss her.

It was very brief, just a light touch to the lips. Yet, it was still a kiss. It was her first kiss. Hinata blushed to the color of a ripe tomato.

"Pathetic is better than annoying," Sasuke smirked, then left.

Hinata started sobbing, curling herself into a ball. The people who entered and exited the library gave her weird looks, but she couldn't stop. She was so confused; she didn't know what was real anymore.

* * *

"You're late," Hiashi stated as he saw his eldest daughter enter the house. "Where were you?"

"I'm sorry, Father," Hinata apologized. "I went to the park, a friend's house, and the library."

"You should be studying math. You said midterms were this week. I expect you to get the top grade in the class," Hiashi paused then ordered. "It's dinner time, but I've already eaten. Eat with Neji and Hanabi then study."

"Yes, Father," Hinata squeaked as she headed toward the dining room.

"Hinata! You're home!" Hanabi squealed as she saw her older sister enter the room.

Hinata sat down next to Neji and started chewing on a burnt piece of steak.

"Do you like it? I made it myself!" Hanabi boasted.

"Yes, it's delicious," Hinata smiled weakly.

"Hinata," Neji said, concerned, "how are you? You seem a little down."

"It's nothing, Neji," Hinata feigned another grin. "I'm fine."

"No, it's not fine," Neji observed.

For a while, silence filled the room.

"So, Hinata," Hanabi giggled, "I saw you at the park with a boy! Is he your boyfriend?"

Neji paused and looked at Hinata, who was blushing.

"No, of course not!" Hinata protested.

"Then why did you give him the bracelet I made you?" Hanabi asked.

"I didn't give him my bracelet," Hinata said.

Hanabi pointed at Hinata's bare wrist. The bracelet was gone.

Hinata squeaked, "But, I-"

"Who's the boy you're seeing?" Neji barked.

"I'm not seeing anybody!" Hinata insisted. "It's just that Sasuke-"

"Vampire Blossoms again?" Neji sighed. "I thought I told you to stop reading that. Remember that hallucination you got?"

"Actually, she's gotten more too!" Hanabi chimed in.

"What?" Neji gritted his teeth.

He clutched the knife he was using to cut the burnt steak.

"Actually," Hinata said quietly, "the first time I saw Sasuke was a hallucination, but the other times it was for real, I think."

"Sasuke isn't real, Hinata! It's just a book!" Neji scolded.

"I don't know if he's a vampire, a ghost, or a human, but I do know he's real!" Hinata cried, remembering the kiss.

"Stop yelling!" Hanabi screamed. "You're hurting my ears!"

The tension in the dining room was so thick that Neji's knife couldn't even slice through it. Well, that wasn't saying much since the knife couldn't even cut through Hanabi's burnt steak.


	7. I Scream for Ice Cream

**I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I was kind of stuck. Ugh.**

**Thanks for the reviews, though! You guys are frickin' awesome!**

**Please Read and Review! ^_^**

* * *

_Vampire Blossoms_

Reality

* * *

_They stared into each other's eyes, the world melting away around them._

_Then, Sakura saw a blinding flash that belonged to a semi._

"_Sasuke, watch out!" she screamed._

_He gripped the steering wheel, but it was too late._

"Eek!" Hinata squeaked when she felt something lick her.

She dropped her copy of Vampire Blossoms, creating a large thud. Of course, nobody heard it because the rest of the science class goofed off too. In fact, Naruto even started dancing on top of the desks, which was not a pretty sight to see.

"Could you have screamed any louder, Hinata? It's a good thing that we have a substitute teacher today," Kiba pointed at Kakashi-sensei, whose head was engulfed in a perverted book. "If Kurenai-sensei were here, you would have been caught reading in class."

"Sorry Kiba," Hinata apologized, "but I felt something lick me."

"Oh, that's just Akamaru!" Kiba grinned.

Hearing the call of his name, Akamaru's head popped out of Kiba's sweatshirt. Hinata giggled as she petted the little fellow.

"I love Akamaru," Hinata beamed.

"Just like you love Sasuke?" Kiba teased.

Hinata blushed a deep, crimson color.

"Hello, Hinata? You there?" Kiba asked. "You've been acting all weird and quiet lately. Well, more weird and quiet than you already are."

"Oh, sorry Kiba," Hinata apologized again.

"Hey, wait a minute…." Kiba thought. "I bet it's because of that romance novel you're reading! They're evil, like low-fat soy sauce!"

"Have you tried to read one?" Hinata asked as she picked up Vampire Blossoms and held it out to her best friend.

"No way! Get that thing away from me!" Kiba said in fake disgust. "It'll give me hallucinations."

Hinata's lip quivered; that was a sensitive subject for her.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" Kiba asked, his immature antics immediately over.

"No, you're right; I'm just going crazy," Hinata explained softly.

"The only thing that's crazy around here is Naruto," Kiba grinned as he pointed to the blonde kid who was attempting to get a peak at Kakashi-sensei's book.

She gave a weak smile through her trembling lips.

"Hey, I'll make it up to you," Kiba offered. "We'll go get ice cream after school!"

* * *

"It's a good thing Akamaru found this ice cream coupon in the trash!" Kiba grinned as he waved a scrap of paper in the air.

He eagerly opened the doors of the ice cream shop and ran inside.

"Isn't that insanitary to be digging through the trash?" Hinata giggled as she trailed behind.

The atmosphere immediately changed after she entered the ice cream shop. Hinata shivered. Kiba and Akamaru were both growling… at Sasuke!

Hinata's heart started pounding. She didn't know exactly why, but she blamed it on fear. If Sasuke was a vampire/ghost/human/thing, who knows what he would do if Kiba angered him enough?

"Sasuke," Hinata squeaked.

"It's you!" Kiba sneered. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here," Sasuke stated with a glare.

"No wonder you're so cold," Kiba growled.

Akamaru stuck his tiny head out of Kiba's sweatshirt and bared his teeth.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and hissed, "No dogs allowed."

Kiba growled once more and grabbed Hinata's wrist.

"Let's go, Hinata," he mumbled as he dragged her out.

"Oh, and you're saying I'm the cold one?" Sasuke smirked.

Kiba stopped in his tracks, turned around, and said, "What are you talking about?"

Sasuke smirked again, "You're dragging Hinata out too, even though she's not a dog. Which means you're calling her a-"

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Kiba yelled. "I'm going to kill-"

"Kiba, stop! You don't know what he's capable of! He could use his powers on you!" Hinata suddenly cried out as she collapsed into tears.

"You still don't think I'm real even though I kissed you?" Sasuke asked. "Pathetic."

"You did what to her??" Kiba shouted as he lunged at the other.

Sasuke said coldly, "I. Kissed. Her. Jealous?"

The two started attacking each other while Hinata watched with watery eyes. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Maybe it wasn't happening. Maybe she was hallucinating again. Hinata closed her eyes, wished for the truth, and opened her eyes. They were still fighting; this was real.

"Kiba, stop!" she cried. "Sasuke, stop! Please!"

She watched in horror as they continued as if they didn't hear her. There was ice cream everywhere, but no blood thankfully.

"I'm invisible," she whispered, "but not anymore."

Hinata jumped in between Sasuke and Kiba, not thinking of the consequences.

* * *

"Rise up and shine, Hinata! You're awake!" Hanabi squealed.

Hinata found herself in her bed once again. She groaned as she sat up and saw fresh bruises on her arms.

"How did I get here?" Hinata asked her little sister.

"Kiba carried you, of course!" Hanabi smiled.

Hinata jolted up, "Wait! Where is he? And Sasuke?"

"They're at the ice cream shop. The owner gave them a time out!" Hanabi giggled.

"Oh no," Hinata frowned. "It's all my fault."

"Don't worry big sister! They'll still love you!" Hanabi beamed.

Hinata blushed and squeaked, "Only as friends."

"Well, that's true for Kiba," Hanabi said thoughtfully, "but Sasuke loves you! He still has your bracelet!"

"Hanabi, I never even gave him my bracelet," Hinata said, looking at her sister in the eye. "Besides, he hates me."

"You tell worse jokes than Neji!" Hanabi snorted.


	8. Questions

**

* * *

**

Wow, I'm still beating myself up over my story. It's just so boring and confusing and weird and crap. Ugh.

**So I tried to add a little plot thingie in here. I hope you guys will still put up with my ff!**

**Okay, enough complaining...**

**Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to me!!! ^_^**

* * *

_Vampire Blossoms_

Reality

* * *

_Sakura's eyes fluttered open, blinking repeatedly to get used to the intense light._

"_She's awake!" a nurse cried as she spilled a cup of coffee. "I must tell Dr. Tsunade!"_

"_Where am I?" Sakura asked._

_More importantly, she thought, "Where's Sasuke?"_

"Hinata, are you reading in my class?" Kurenai-sensai asked.

Immediately, the shy girl apologized for any disruption she had caused for the class. After Kurenai-sensei turned around to scribble on the board, Hinata began to ponder on the strange events lately.

She wondered what happened to her once best friend. When Kiba met Hinata at school that morning, he would only answer her with grunts or growls. She had followed him around until first period, asking what was wrong. Yet, he kept pushing her away, not answering her.

Kiba sat on the other side of the science room. Hinata no longer had a partner and now had to perform double the work in science.

Hinata immediately snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the classroom door slam. Somebody had entered the room.

"Oh, class, I forgot to announce that we have a new student. Please meet Sasuke Uchiha," Kurenai-sensei smiled and turned to the boy. "Since this is your first day, I won't count you tardy."

Squeals erupted as the Vampire Blossoms character look-alike walked into the room. He slouched, acting like he didn't care that he was the center of every female's fantasies. All Sasuke did was stick his hands in his pockets with an emotionless expression on his face.

"No," Hinata whispered as she clutched her head. "Not here. This can't be happening."

She lifted her head and saw that Sasuke had taken the empty seat next to her. She tried not to shake in fear when he turned to her. Where's Kiba when you need him?

Oh yeah, he was across the room sending death glares.

"Do you still think I'm not real?" Sasuke smirked.

Hinata tried not to hyperventilate, but she couldn't help but wonder why karma hated her. Seriously, her only crime seemed to be enjoying a good book. Now it's taken over her life.

Seeing that she wasn't going to answer, Sasuke murmured, "It looks like you're still the same. Pathetic."

This only caused her to shake uncontrollably. She slouched over and tried to breathe. This couldn't be real.

He then raised his hand and stated, "Hinata's not feeling well. I'm taking her to the nurse."

"Feel better, Hinata," Kurenai-sensei dismissed them.

Grabbing her wrist, Sasuke whispered in Hinata's ear, "We need to talk."

* * *

They stood next to a broken water fountain, neither of them saying a word. Hinata studied the cheap tiles of the empty school hallway while Sasuke leaned against a locker with his eyes closed.

"Sasuke?" Hinata squeaked, breaking the ice between them.

"What?" he sneered.

"Didn't you want to talk?" she asked timidly.

She didn't want to skip class if she wasn't going to even do anything.

"I don't feel like talking. You go first," he ordered.

"Talk about what?" Hinata said softly.

Sasuke said coldly, "Tell me what you think of your dog friend."

Her eyes still glued to the ground, she half-whispered, "Kiba is my best friend. He teases me, but he's been good to me. Well, until now. Ever since this morning, he's been ignoring me."

"He's just mad because he accidentally knocked you out when you stood between us yesterday. So I taught him a lesson, and it landed me here," Sasuke stated.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked, confused.

"That fight was between him and me. I didn't want that dog to drag another person into it, especially someone as pathetic as you. After I beat your friend up, my private school found out and expelled me," he said coldly.

That explained where he came from. He didn't just suddenly appear out of nowhere, like from a book, to Hinata's relief.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, feeling guilty she was the cause of his expulsion.

He looked up and glared at her, "It's pathetic how you apologize for everything."

"Then what am I supposed to say?" Hinata asked.

"You can tell me what you think I am," Sasuke smirked.

Hinata blushed and then explained, "At first I thought you came out of Vampire Blossoms as a vampire, but I guess that was just me being a wishful fangirl. Then I thought you were a ghost seeking revenge because Sakura told me... Now I think I've accepted the fact that you're real and human."

"I guess that kiss wasn't useless after all," Sasuke smirked.

He looked at her, but she tried to avoid his gaze, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. It became quiet again, but this time Hinata didn't want to fill the silence. However, she didn't want Sasuke to just stare at her either.

Hinata hesitated, and then boldly asked, "Why did you do it?"

"To prove to you I'm real," he answered, as if there was nothing wrong with that, "but I can't believe you listened to that annoying Sakura."

"It's not her fault that she's crazy. I mean, I think I am too because I've had a hallucination about you before," Hinata admitted.

"Pathetic," Sasuke answered.

"Why do you keep calling me pathetic?" she asked.

"That's what you are," Sasuke stated. "You believed that books were real life; you thought I was a vampire."

"Then what am I supposed to believe in?" Hinata cried. "I have nothing. My mother died, and my father only cares about my grades."

"Well, believing in magic will get you nowhere; life isn't a fairytale. Stop reading and start living," Sasuke sneered as he walked back to the science classroom.

* * *

After school, Hinata kept calling out Kiba's name, desperate to speak to him.

Finally, he turned around and barked, "What?"

"Why are you mad?" Hinata inquired. "Sasuke told me that it was an accident when you hit me."

"It's always about Sasuke, isn't it? If you never read that book, this wouldn't have happened," he growled with no trace of his usually friendly demeanor. "All I've ever heard from you was about that jerk Sasuke. You fell in love with a guy that looked exactly like your stupid vampire from your stupid romance novel. Now look what's happened. Sasuke's and my fight caused me to hurt you, yet you're still infatuated with him. You even ran off together in the middle of science."

"Kiba," Hinata squeaked. "I'm sorry if I-"

"I really thought we would always be best friends," he interrupted, "but I guess I can't compete with your vampire."

Hinata tried again, "But-"

"I'm sorry I'm not a character in a book," Kiba sneered as he walked away. "Bye, Hinata, until your Vampire Blossoms wilt."

* * *

_"You're awake," Dr. Tsunade gasped as she entered the room._

_"You make it sound like it was a miracle," Sakura observed. "How long was I asleep?"_

_"Two weeks," Dr. Tsunade answered. "It _is_ a miracle that you survived that car crash, but you'll be bedridden for a couple of months."_

_"I've been out for two weeks?!?" Sakura cried. "Where did Sasuke go?"_

_"Who?" a nurse asked._

Hinata slammed her library copy of Vampire Blossoms closed. She couldn't read this anymore; it tore her life apart.

After fleeing to the park, Hinata sat alone on a bench with her cursed book, waiting for tears to come. However, she couldn't cry yet because she noticed a shadow hovering over her. She looked up and saw a grinning pink-haired girl.

"It hurts to get everyone you love taken away from you, doesn't it?" Sakura cackled as she dangled a familiar bracelet in front of Hinata's face.

"Sakura?" Hinata squeaked. "What do you want?"

"Your soul," Sakura grinned.

Hinata screamed bloody murder as she imagined the horrible spells Sakura would cast on her. After all, this was a crazy liar who wrote a book about vampires. Who knows what powers she had?

"Just kidding, geez," Sakura said. "I just wanted Sasuke. Duh."

* * *

**I apologize for the crappiness of this chapter.**

**My only excuse is that it's almost two in the morning, and I'm half asleep (if you can even call that an excuse).**

**Like Lee, I will do better next time! ^_^**


	9. Pathetic

**Arigato, salamat, merci, and gracias for the reviews!**

**One quick (and pretty dumb) question: What does "fluff" and "mary sue" mean?**

**I've seen them when reading summaries and stuff, but I don't get it...**

**Please Read and Review! ^_^**

* * *

_Vampire Blossoms fanfiction_

Reality

* * *

"So, Hinata," Sakura sang as she continued to dangle the bracelet in front of Hinata's face, "I've seen that you've been with Sasuke lately. Now, that won't do, will it?"

Hinata squeaked, "Sakura, I'm sorry that you-"

"That I'm crazy? Yes, I'm crazy; I'm crazy for Sasuke! " Sakura shrieked. "I've been following him for years, and I won't let you get in the way! I won't let you near him!"

Sakura clutched the bracelet, and some beads popped off. They scattered across the park lawn. She stomped on them, screaming nonsense.

"He's mine!" she cried. "I wrote a whole book for him! Yet, he ignores it; he ignores my love for him. He chose you over me! He even transferred to your school! Why is he drawn to someone as _pathetic_ as you?"

Immediately after hearing Sasuke's adjective for her, Hinata said softly, "I'm not pathetic."

"Yes you are! You believed my lies about Sasuke being a frickin' ghost spirit! Who else could be so gullible, so desperate?" Sakura cackled. "Your life must be pretty pathetic, just like you."

She then started to hurl the beads across the park, shrieking at the top of her lungs.

"I hate you! Stay away from him!" she yelled.

Hinata then realized that Sasuke has only been giving her trouble. He confused her and was rude to her. He didn't care about her feelings; he just messed with them. Yet, she still stuck with him because of a book. She let him steal her first kiss too, just because of the promise of mystery. Then it turned out that Sasuke was just a human, an average human who took advantage of her.

She really was pathetic.

"I will," Hinata whispered. "I will stay away from Sasuke."

"That's a good girl," Sakura grinned. "If I ever see you with him, then I will do to you what I did to your bracelet.

The pink-haired author of Vampire Blossoms skipped satisfactorily out of the park, leaving Hinata to pick up the beads.

* * *

"I would like to check out these books," a cold voice said.

Hinata looked up from her hands. She had begun playing with them again, one of her bad habits. After all, there was nothing else to do but sit and wait when she worked at the library.

Sasuke set an enormous pile of books onto the counter. His ebony eyes glared at her, freezing her in place.

"Are you going to check them out or not?" he sneered.

"Sorry," Hinata squeaked.

"How many times do I have to tell you to never say that word? It makes you more pathetic than you already are," he growled.

She hurriedly started scanning the novels, trying to ignore the fact that the one person she wasn't allowed to see was standing before her. She just hoped that Sakura wouldn't find out. However, Sakura was a stalker, so she might have followed Sasuke to the library.

"Here you go. Have a nice day," Hinata said quickly as she handed the stack of books to Sasuke.

He snatched the books away and continued to glare at her. She looked at her hands and began to fidget again.

"You have something to ask me," he stated, as if he could read her mind.

Poking her index fingers together, she asked, "Why do you keep using me?"

Sasuke set his books down on the counter again. He grabbed her wrists with one hand to discontinue her fidgeting. He used his other hand to pull up her chin so her eyes were forced to meet his.

"Who says I'm using you?" he asked coldly.

"You keep messing with my feelings," she hesitated then said. "You make me feel worthless."

"You're not worthless; you're pathetic," he stated, as if that was the obvious answer.

"Why are you doing this?" she cried, trying to break free from his grasp. "Please stop talking to me."

"You can't tell me what to do," he growled as he tightened his grip on her hands.

She quivered in fear as they were silent for a minute.

His look softened, and he spoke up again, "Maybe I want to talk to you."

"Why?" she whispered. "Sakura will kill me."

"No she won't," he stated as he leaned in towards her.

Their faces were so close to each other that she could feel his breath. His eyes scanned across her face as if they were searching for something. His eyes then rested on her lips.

For a second, Hinata thought he was going to kiss her again. Instead, he freed her hands and brushed her cheek. The skin there tingled afterward, as if she had been touched by an angel. She looked at him dumbfounded.

"You had an eyelash on your face," Sasuke explained then ordered. "Make a wish."

She looked at him quizzically, so he said, "You're supposed to make a wish when an eyelash falls out."

"Okay," Hinata said softly. "I wish Kiba was my friend again."

"You're not supposed to say it out loud," he said coldly.

"Sorry," she squeaked. "I'm pathetic."

"Only I can call you pathetic," Sasuke stated.

Hinata wondered if this was his messed up version of a nickname for her.

"Okay," she breathed.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," Sasuke grunted as he pulled away.

Taking his pile of books, Sasuke strode out of the library. She couldn't help but watch him as she touched her cheek.

With the memory of what just happened fresh in her mind, Hinata decided to start writing her fanfic again.

"_Eternity is a long time," Hinata commented._

"_Are you planning on leaving me anytime soon?" Sasuke asked, frowning._

"_No," she explained, "I just want to know how we're going to spend eternity together."_

"_We'll do this," he smirked as he pulled her into a hug._

_Hinata agreed that she could get used to this, staying in Sasuke's arms forever._

* * *

"Hinata! You're home!" Hanabi cried and gave her a hug.

"Do you really have to attack her each time you see her? You're like a little puppy!" Neji laughed.

Hanabi stuck out her tongue and said, "Your jokes aren't funny."

"That wasn't a joke," Neji said defensively. "It was a metaphor."

"Actually, it's a simile," Hinata giggled.

He turned to the older girl and said, "Hey, I saw Kiba when I was walking to work. I tried talking to him, but he ignored me. Did something happen between you two?"

Hinata's smile evaporated into a frown. A thousand fallen eyelashes couldn't get her friend back.

"He's mad about Sasuke," Hinata said quietly.

"Sasuke?" Hanabi squealed. "Does he like the bracelet?"

She looked expectantly at her older sister, a wide smile plastered across her tiny face. Hinata shook her head and pulled a couple beads out of her jacket pocket. Hanabi gasped as she took one of the beads in her own hand.

"Somehow, a girl named Sakura had the bracelet, not Sasuke," Hinata apologized. "She broke it."

Hanabi's smile wavered as she stared at the remnant of the bracelet. Then she closed her eyes, clutched the bead, and grinned again.

"That's okay! We can make another one, and this time you'll give it to Sasuke!" Hanabi exclaimed, delighted at her new idea.

"Do you mean that Sasuke from Vampire Blossoms?" Neji asked, concerned.

"No, this one is more magical!" Hanabi grinned. "He's fallen in love with Hinata!"

"What? Hinata?" Neji frowned at the two girls.

"No, Hanabi is just being silly," Hinata squeaked. "Maybe she's been sniffing those scented markers again."


	10. Fanfiction

**Wow, have I ever told you guys that you're frickin' awesome for reviewing???**

**Well, YOU'RE FRICKIN AWESOME!**

**Thanks for all of your definitions for "mary sue" and "fluff"!!**

**I know they were stupid questions, but I'm stupid too. T_T**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

_Vampire Blossoms fanfiction_

Reality

* * *

_Hinata hugged him closer and whispered, "Bite me."_

"_You didn't want me to do it earlier," Sasuke smirked._

"_I'm ready now," she pleaded._

_He pulled away and stated sadly, "No, you're not."_

"What's that?" Sasuke asked coldly as he glared at Hinata's Vampire Blossoms fanfic.

"Nothing!" she squeaked as she abruptly raised her hands up, causing her pencil to fly to the other side of the science room.

Hinata gasped in horror as her writing utensil came in contact with Kiba's head. Her former best friend turned around and shot her the deadliest glare he could muster.

"Pathetic," Sasuke noted.

"It was an accident," she said softly. "Now Kiba will never forgive me."

"No, I'm talking about your story," he stated as he glared at the notebook.

"That's just a homework assignment," Hinata lied as she began shaking and breathing heavily.

"Then why are you nervous?" Sasuke smirked.

He then slid the notebook under his science textbook as Hinata watched helplessly. What was he going to do with it?

"That's mine," she whispered.

"I'm just going to borrow it," Sasuke stated. "Besides, you have other things to worry about."

She lowered her head, admitting defeat. He was true; Hinata still had math midterms, Kiba's friendship, and Sakura's craziness to stress over.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Why do you keep apologizing?" he sneered.

"I have to," she said quietly.

Sasuke just muttered, "Pathetic."

They were both silent for the rest of science class.

* * *

School was out for the day, and Hinata wished that she didn't have to study for her math midterms. She squeezed her oversized textbook into her backpack. After a little struggling, she heaved the large bag onto her back and set out to find Kiba. Hinata just had to set things straight with him.

"Where are you going?" a cold voice behind her asked.

She turned around, and gasped when her eyes met Sasuke's. He glared at her, his ebony eyes piercing through her.

"To find Kiba," Hinata squeaked.

"That dog? He was headed to the park," Sasuke said in disgust.

"He's not a dog; he's my friend," she said defensively.

"Do real friends ignore each other?" he smirked.

"Please, Sasuke, I don't have time for this," Hinata begged as she clutched her head.

"Why do you do act like I cause you pain?" Sasuke observed.

"I don't," she lied.

"You always start shaking, blushing, or holding your head. Sometimes you even faint," Sasuke stated. "Pathetic."

"You make me nervous. I'm not supposed to be near you, anyway," Hinata said softly. "So the pain you cause will help separate us. Then Sakura will leave me alone."

"Just ignore Sakura. She can't do anything to you," Sasuke muttered.

"I have to go now," she whispered as she turned around. "Please don't talk to me again."

She began heading towards the park, slowed down slightly by her heavy backpack.

"Wait," Sasuke ordered, "there's a reason I needed to talk to you. Catch."

Hinata turned around as he tossed an object to her. It landed right in her hands. She gasped when she recognized that it was her Vampire Blossoms fanfic. Sasuke had read her notebook!

She looked up to see his reaction to her story, but he was nowhere in sight. Clutching the notebook, Hinata ran as fast as she could for the park.

* * *

"Kiba!" Hinata called out when she spotted her friend sitting on a park bench.

He looked up at her and growled.

"Kiba, please talk to me," Hinata pleaded.

She sadly looked at her friend, desperately searching for the real Kiba. However, all she saw was a mean glare.

"We were best friends," she said softly. "A small fight shouldn't have torn us apart."

Kiba still sat with his arms crossed, unmoved by her words.

"I even told Sasuke to stop speaking to me. I promise I won't talk about him anymore. I was just stupid for liking a guy just because of a book," Hinata cried.

A growl escaped from Kiba, his scowl deepening.

"Kiba, I'm sorry," she whispered as tears started to slide down her face.

After a moment, Kiba groaned, "I can't do this anymore."

She gave him a questioning look and noticed that he looked as sad as her.

"Hinata, don't be sorry; it's my fault." Kiba confessed.

He got up from the bench and handed her a tissue from his pocket. She tried to wipe the waterfalls spilling from her eyes.

"No, it's mine. I thought Sasuke would have been my vampire. I believed that things in books could be real," Hinata hiccupped.

"Listen to me, Hinata. I was a jerk, and I didn't do it because of Sasuke. I did it because of Sakura," Kiba admitted.

"What do you mean?" she squeaked.

"You know me; my temper sometimes gets out of control. Then I'm perfectly fine afterwards," he explained. "After my fight with Sasuke, I wasn't mad anymore. I just used him as an excuse to ignore you because Sakura told me to."

"Why? Why did you listen to her?" Hinata asked, hurt.

"She kidnapped Akamaru," Kiba said quietly. "She threatened to kill him if I continued to be your friend. I'm sorry, Hinata. I just didn't know what to do."

She studied his eyes again and saw that he was truly sorry; the real Kiba was back.

"Does she still have Akamaru?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know where they are," he muttered.

"Sakura has threatened to tear me apart because of Sasuke. She stalks him. If we find Sasuke, perhaps we'll find her," she suggested, not exactly enjoying the idea of seeing Sasuke again.

"Hinata, that plan sounds better than free food samples!" Kiba grinned.

* * *

**Yeah, I cheated and put all of the blame of Kiba's jerky-ness on Sakura.**

**Anyway, I already made her an obsessed stalker psycopath... mwahaha.... ^_^**


	11. Crazy for You

**Wow, I feel like such a dork because I get upset when I don't update every night...**

**Thus the poor quality of this chappie. I'm sorry if it was rushed.**

**Thanks for sticking with my story despite it's SasuSaku parts (yuck, I hate that couple)!**

**Anyway, Please Read and Review!**

* * *

_Vampire Blossoms fanfiction_

Reality

* * *

"_I'm ready," Hinata begged. "Bite me."_

"_You don't know what it's like to be a vampire; it's a curse," Sasuke stated._

"_It would be a curse to stay away from you," she cried._

Hinata suddenly threw her Vampire Blossoms fanfic on the ground and started stomping on it. Why did she even bother to write it anymore? She hated Sasuke for his coldness, for him reading her story and not saying anything.

"He could have at least called it pathetic!" Hinata cried as she continued to stomp on the notebook.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Kiba asked cautiously, getting up from the park bench.

"I want to help Akamaru! I do!" she yelled. "But I can't see Sasuke! Go without me!"

Kiba sighed, took a hold of Hinata's wrist, and yanked her back down onto the park bench. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. He sat down and awkwardly patted her back, trying to be a good best friend.

"I can't. First of all, I can't leave you here littering the park," he said, gesturing to the shredded fanfic on the park lawn. "Second of all, I have no idea where he could be. That's why we've been just sitting here doing nothing, remember?"

"I never should have made up that plan," she sniffled. "I never should have read Vampire Blossoms. You were right; romance novels are stupid."

"Duh, I'm always right," he grinned and then frowned. "But that doesn't mean you have to listen to me. It wasn't wrong to love a book."

"Then why are we in this mess?" she whispered.

She started sobbing again, wondering why everything was her fault. They both continued to sit on the bench, pondering what to do for the umpteenth time.

"Ice cream!" Kiba suddenly laughed as he dragged his confused best friend off of the park bench. "Of course! Let's go, Hinata!"

* * *

"What do you want?" Sasuke sneered from behind the ice cream shop counter.

"Sakura," Kiba grinned, still towing a tear-stained Hinata.

"That's disgusting," Sasuke stated, his eyes narrowing.

"Not as disgusting as your face!" Kiba yelled. "It's a good thing it's freezing in here because you just got burned!"

Hinata sighed as she watched the two fight each other. Sasuke's cold demeanor and Kiba's hot temper clashed. She knew that coming to find Sasuke would fail, even if it was her idea in the first place.

Now all she had to do was try not to have an emotional breakdown.

"Please stop fighting," she begged. "We don't have time for this."

"Oh yeah," Kiba remembered, instantly simmering down. "Where's Sakura?"

"How should I know? She's annoying," Sasuke sneered.

"Are you sure you haven't seen her?" Hinata asked quietly, slightly wincing at the sound of his voice.

"I thought you said she was going to kill you for talking to me. Yet, you're looking for her," Sasuke said coldly as he clutched his ice cream scoop. "Pathetic."

"Don't call her that!" Kiba growled, ready to fight.

"Don't tell me what to do," Sasuke threatened as he narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you always like this?" Hinata cried. "Why do you hate me?"

As much as it hurt, she stared into his icy glare, desperately searching for an answer.

"Are you going to order something or not? I don't want you to make a scene in front of the other customers," Sasuke stated as he gestured to the people waiting behind them.

She turned around and cowered at the sight of the impatient and very angry-looking customers.

Did people really like ice cream that much?

* * *

"Why would anybody want to stalk a guy like Sasuke?" Kiba said in disgust. "That Sakura girl must be really crazy."

They had returned to the park bench, contemplating on what to do next again. Kiba had a rather irritated expression while Hinata hid her face in her hands.

"How am I supposed to know?" Hinata whispered. "He's just-"

"He's just a jerk! Seriously, I thought I was going to have to shred him apart," Kiba growled.

He crossed his arms and started muttering curse words. After a while, his anger melted into sorrow.

"What if Sakura saw you with me?" Kiba asked, worried. "What if she kills Akamaru?"

Hinata furrowed her head deeper inside of her hands. The two were hopeless. They remained quiet in their personal melancholy worlds.

"5555 Ember Ct," Hinata suddenly squeaked, slowly lifting her head up.

Kiba looked at her questioningly, and she sniffled back. She revealed her wet, puffy eyes.

"Sakura's address," she confirmed, willing her tears to go away.

She wanted to be strong, but her eyes wouldn't cooperate. Even though they had only talked for a couple of mintues, Sasuke had really hurt her.

"Let's go," Kiba growled. "We're going to end this."

* * *

"We know you're in there, Sakura! Let Akamaru go!" Kiba yelled while pounding on the 5555 Ember Ct door.

"Kiba," Hinata said quietly, "maybe she's not home. What if the neighbors see us trying to barge in?"

He stopped trying to knock down the door and started fiddling with the doorknob. It flung open immediately.

"I never get caught," Kiba grinned as he stepped inside. "Come on, Hinata. Akamaru's here; I can smell him!"

After a couple of minutes, she slowly walked into the house, carefully shutting the front door. Kiba was nowhere in sight. Hinata desperately checked her surroundings to find her best friend. When she turned around, emerald eyes glared back at her.

"So, Hinata," Sakura cackled, "I told you to stay away from Sasuke, didn't I? It's a shame that I caught you two together at your school and the ice cream shop. Now I have to kill you."

"Where's Kiba?" Hinata squeaked as she felt her wrists being tied up behind her, even though Sakura was right in front of her.

"It doesn't matter! You'll be dead! Right, Sakura?" a familiar voice behind her said obnoxiously.

"Naruto?" she identified the voice. "Why are you here?"

"Sakura's going to make me the king of ramen," Naruto drooled.

"Silence! Now go get my dagger," Sakura ordered.

Dagger? Why was everything beginning to become creepy? Hinata mentally slapped herself for not seeing the signs. There was an empty house, a missing friend, a crazy author, and a class dunce. That mixture definitely screamed bad karma.

"Hinata, why does Sasuke like to talk to you?" Sakura sang.

"He doesn't like to talk to me; he hates me," Hinata said quietly.

"Shut up and answer my question!" the pink-haired girl screamed.

"He likes to talk to me to scare me?" the shy girl guessed.

"No! It's because he's a vampire and wants your blood!" Sakura declared. "So once I kill you, I'm going to drink your blood! Then Sasuke will want me! He'll want me and not you!"

"Sakura," Hinata said as delicately as she could, "Sasuke isn't a vampire. You may have written Vampire Blossoms, but it's not real."

"It's not real," Sakura mimicked sarcastically then barked. "Of course it's real; it's the truth! Sasuke loved me and wanted to bite me and be with me forever! We were supposed to be married, but he died! Since he's a spirit and wants your blood for revenge, I'm going to kill you. Then he'll love me forever! Sasuke will love me!"

Hinata squeaked, "Sakura, are you okay-"

"No! I'll only be okay once I drink your blood!" the crazy author interrupted.

Naruto came running back in the room and asked with a sheepish grin, "Um, Sakura? What does a dagger look like?"

"Idiot! Why did I ever consider hiring you?" Sakura mumbled as she left the room.

"You hired me? I didn't know I was getting paid! Or am I?" he wondered aloud before shrugging to himself.

As Naruto began ranting and talking to himself, Hinata struggled to loosen her binds, but they were too tight. She sighed at her dilemma.

This was worse than the time Neji's hair straightener got caught on fire.

* * *

**I still can't believe that I made Sakura such a psycho...**

**Oh well, she doesn't deserve Sasuke anyway!!**

**SasuHina Forever!!!!!**


	12. The Final Ritual

**I've been freaking out that I haven't posted a chappie in forever (when in reality it's only been a few days...)!**

**So yeah, this chapter was rushed, and I'm sorry if it's not up to par.**

**I'm not particularly proud of this chapter, but the next one will be better!!!!! I hope...**

**Please Read and Review! ^_^**

* * *

_Vampire Blossoms_

Reality

* * *

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, not believing that she was tied up, stuck in a room with a class dunce, and about to be killed by a pink-haired author. Worst of all, nobody was going to save her, especially Sasuke. This wasn't a romance novel; this was real life.

"Naruto, I know you think she's going to make you the king of ramen," Hinata said softly, "but why are you helping Sakura?"

Naruto looked pretty surprised that the shy girl had interrupted his soliloquy on ramen. She thought for a second he was going to lash out at her. She started shaking in fear.

"It's because I like Sakura," he grinned sheepishly.

"How do you know her?" she inquired as she relaxed. "She doesn't go to our school."

"Well, I saw her once at Ichiraku's. She was busy writing in a notebook, so I kind of ate the rest of her miso ramen, my favorite," Naruto smiled as he reminisced. "Then Sakura got mad at me and smacked me right here."

The blonde boy patted his right cheek. By now, Hinata could tell that he was utterly engrossed in his story. So she started twisting her wrists, trying to loosen the ropes.

"That's when I decided to never wash my cheek again," he declared.

"Interesting," she squeaked, trying not to barf from his insanitary decision.

"Yeah, then I started following Sakura around and helped her stalk you and Sasuke," Naruto explained. "It was fun!"

"Naruto, you do realize that Sakura wants to kill me, don't you?" Hinata said quietly.

His smile fell as he processed this information.

"Sakura wouldn't do that!" he protested.

"Then why did she want you to find a dagger?" she asked. "Why is she looking for one right now?"

"I don't know," he replied stupidly.

Hinata sighed that her attempt to sway Naruto away from Sakura didn't work. No wonder he was the class dunce; he simply didn't get it. At least she successfully loosened her bonds during their conversation. She slipped her wrists through the rope and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but I have to go find Kiba and Akamaru," Hinata apologized as she began running out of the room.

Naruto just continued to stare at her as if he didn't realize what was happening. Hinata began to feel sorry that she had taken advantage of him. She took a step forward and-

"Leaving so soon, Hinata?" Sakura cackled as she clutched a rusty dagger.

Hinata shrieked and ran back to Naruto as Sakura chased her. Sakura flung her dagger at Hinata who ducked. Naruto yelped when the object was thrusted into his shoulder.

"Naruto!" Hinata squeaked as she saw blood gushing out.

"Naruto! Get out of the way!" Sakura screamed. "Your blood just tainted my weapon!"

"Sakura," Naruto cried, clutching his shoulder, "why are you doing this? I really care about you!"

"What, do you think I feel the same? I only love Sasuke!" Sakura sneered.

While Naruto and Sakura argued, Hinata quietly slipped past them. She dashed throughout the entire house, desperately searching for Kiba and Akamaru. Neither of them were in sight. Her stomach tightened in fear. What if Sakura had killed them?

Hinata curled up in Sakura's attic, crying. That's all she could do; she was no heroine of a book.

"Wow, you're really _pathetic_," a familiar voice stated.

She looked up, expecting to see Sasuke. After all, he always used that adjective for her. Instead, she was face to face with a crazy, pink-haired author.

"Look at you, all alone. Doesn't it hurt to know that nobody's coming for you?" Sakura cooed. "I mean, your friend and his dog abandoned you here."

"No they didn't!" Hinata squeaked, tears still flowing.

"And Sasuke? Well, he just doesn't care about you, even if he did hang around you a lot," Sakura continued. "You see, nobody will miss you when you're gone. So stop struggling, okay?"

After a moment of silence, tears, contemplation, Hinata whispered, "Okay."

* * *

The preparations for the blood ritual were finally set up in the attic. Hinata was once again tied up, this time to a rickety chair. Naruto, after burning himself a couple of times, had lit candles around the room. Sakura carried a chalice in one hand and a dagger in the other. Hinata vaguely remembered a scene like this in Vampire Blossoms.

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Sasuke asked._

"_Yes! I want to be a vampire!" Sakura insisted as she began to light candles. "Then we'll be together forever!"_

_She then stabbed her heart with a dagger, her blood flowing into a chalice._

_Immediately after, Sasuke sunk his teeth into her neck._

Yes, that was the chapter. Hinata couldn't help but envy Sakura's talent at writing. Hinata had actually thought Vampire Blossoms was her life. Her fanfic couldn't even compare. After all, Sasuke probably hated it even though he never commented about it.

"This won't hurt at all, Hinata," Sakura assured as she ran her finger along the blade. "Well, um, maybe not that much."

"Okay," was all Hinata could muster.

She just wanted to get this creepy ceremony over with; she wanted her heart to be punctured as swiftly as possible.

"Can I just knock her out before you stab her, Sakura?" Naruto asked. "I don't like it when people scream in pain."

"Go ahead," Sakura rolled her eyes. "The sooner I consume her blood, the better."

After a swift punch from Naturo, darkness enveloped Hinata as she gave off one last sad smile.

* * *

Hinata tried to force her eyes open, but the light was too bright. It blinded her, confused her. She had no idea where she was. She vaguely remembered dying, or at least falling into a pit of no return. Wherever she happened to be, Hinata still wanted to see. After counting to five, she pried her eyelids and looked around.

She lied on some grass, the sun's rays shining in her eyes. It was still too bright. She closed her eyes and wondered if she actually made it to heaven.

"No, I'll never be good enough," she murmured as she sank deeper into the grass.

"For what?" a voice asked.

Startled, Hinata flicked her eyes open for a second and caught a glimpse of Sasuke standing above her. She wasn't even that upset after seeing him. Even though he hurt her, it didn't matter anymore. They were both dead.

"Nothing," she squeaked.

"Pathetic," Sasuke muttered.

She smiled when she heard the familiar adjective coming out of his mouth. It seemed like forever since she'd seen him.

"So how did you die?" Hinata questioned.

"What are you talking about?" he asked coldly.

"I got stabbed by Sakura, but Naruto knocked me out beforehand so I wouldn't feel the pain," she explained. "My transition to the afterlife went smoothly."

"So now you think you're dead," he stated. "Pathetic."

"Sakura was right after all. You're a spirit, and I guess so am I," she noticed.

"Hinata, open your eyes," Sasuke commanded. "You'll see that you're alive."

"I can't; the sun hurts my eyes," she replied, "and I know I'm dead. Sakura pierced my heart."

"Are you trying to be pathetic?" he sneered.

"You already think I am; you always call me that," Hinata said softly.

"I know," he stated.

"Are Kiba and Akamaru dead too?" she asked, concerned for her friends.

"No, and we're not either," he said coldly. "Open your eyes."

Reluctantly, Hinata once again raised her eyelids. She blinked repeatedly, adjusting to the intense sun. She slowly got up and once again surveyed her surroundings.

"We're at the park," she realized. "But how?"

"Get up," Sasuke ordered. "We're going to talk."

Hinata silently followed him, still confused about everything.

This day had been so strange that it made the time when Kiba went into his Batman phase look normal. It still gave Hinata the creeps when she thought of her best friend running around wearing a black cape and tight pants.

* * *

**Wow, I can't believe I've forgotten to do the disclaimer thing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... or Batman... or any other trademark type thing ever used in this story****.**

**Okay, let's say that counts for every story I've ever written. ^_^**


	13. Happiness

**It feels like forever since I've updated.**

**So I've decided to update, and this is the longest chapter I've written for this story! Yay!**

**It's kinda all over the place, but I actually kind of like it...**

**Oh, and WARNING: SLIGHTLY CHEESEY/CORNY GOODNESS (because I'm a teenage girl and have my needs to write stuff like this!)**

**IDK, what do you think?**

**Please Read and Review! ^_^**

* * *

_Vampire Blossoms Fanfiction_

Reality

* * *

_"Sasuke!" Hinata giggled. "It tickles."_

_The vampire removed his fangs from her neck._

_"It's not supposed to tickle; it's supposed to hurt," Sasuke stated._

_"Well, it feels like this," she grinned and started tickling her vampire._

Hinata giggled as she thought of silly scenes for her Vampire Blossoms fanfic. Even though she had torn up the actual copy, it was still fun to imagine what would happen in the story next. She smiled and snuck a glance at Sasuke. He appeared to be indifferent and emotionless. She decided that she should focus and not spend her time thinking of such trivial ideas.

They walked along the park trail silently as the trees swayed in the wind, causing sakura blossoms to release their petals into the air. The petals fluttered down and paved the trail a light pink. Hinata tried to suppress her urge to barf. She liked the pretty scenery, but they were sakura blossoms, after all. The flowers reminded her of Sakura, the deranged author who recently tried to kill her.

"Let's get out of here; I hate sakuras," Sasuke said coldly while picking a petal out of his midnight hair. "They're annoying."

Hinata giggled at the double meaning and followed him to a different section of the park. Children were playing on the playground, but they immediately fled when they saw the scowling Uchiha. She once again started giggling and ran to the deserted swingset.

"You seem happy for a girl who almost got killed," Sasuke stated.

"I'm alive," she smiled as she plopped down on a swing and started pumping her legs. "I don't know how, but I am."

"You're so pathetic. Why would you even think you're dead?" he sneered, glaring at her.

Her smile wavered as she explained, "Sakura had a dagger and-"

"And what?" he interrupted, his ebony eyes intensifying. "That automatically makes you dead? You could have fought back."

"I had already given up," Hinata said softly as she closed her eyes and soared higher. "I wanted to die."

"You failed at that too," Sasuke stated. "You can't even die."

She bit her lip and stopped swinging. Looking up, she stared into his dark, piercing eyes. Surprisingly, they weren't filled with hate. Instead, they were somehow softened, even though his words still hurt.

"You failed," he continued, "because I couldn't let you die."

With her breath held, Hinata couldn't help but hope that he actually cared for her.

"You saved me?" she asked quietly. "You really wanted to save me?"

"No," he stated, his eyes once again frozen, "I got revenge on Sakura for stalking me. Rescuing you was merely part of that task."

Once again, Hinata had been too gullible, too trusting. Her heart hardened as she accepted Sasuke's harsh reality.

"Oh," she said flatly, "You only did it for revenge."

"Yes, that's all I care about; I am an avenger," he said coldly.

After slowly withdrawing from the swing, she once more searched Sasuke's eyes. He looked unmoved by the tears forming in her eyes, and that's all she needed to know.

"I'm glad you got what you wanted," she whispered, "I have to go now. Thanks for saving me, and sorry for the trouble. I'll make sure I never bother you again."

She started to make a run for it, but Sasuke took a hold of her wrist and sneered, "Never say sorry again. Do you hear me?"

Hinata didn't reply; she just wanted to leave before he could tear her apart again. She tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he tightened his grip.

"I'm the one that's sorry," he confessed then let her wrist go.

"For what? I'm the one that's pathetic," she said quietly, doubting his every word.

"Exactly," he stated. "That's why I must protect you, but I didn't. Instead, I hurt you. Every time I see you, you always get hurt. I'm sorry."

Sasuke this time stared at Hinata, and his eyes pleaded for her to forgive him. She almost melted into his gaze; she almost let his promising words wrap around her.

However, she kept a grip on herself and remembered the pain he had caused her. How could she have ever trusted him? She closed her eyes, held her head in her hands, and didn't believe anything that he said.

"I hate you," she whispered.

Sasuke remained quiet until he smirked, "It's because I stole your first kiss, isn't it?"

Hinata gasped and looked up at him, eyes wide in shock.

She mumbled, "No, it was before that. You confused me and-"

"Of course, I know it wasn't the kind of first kiss that you wanted," he continued, "You probably wanted a vampire to be the one to kiss you. Or at least it seemed like it from your Vampire Blossoms fanfic."

Hinata's face turned a deep shade of red as she felt the urge to run away from Sasuke. He had stepped closer to her, violating her personal space.

"It was a good read," he stated as he once again advanced closer, "but I was slightly OOC."

She backed up and accidentally fell onto the swing she had been on earlier. He bent over as she started to shake uncontrollably.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked.

"Relax, I'm just going to make sure that you get the first kiss that you want," he whispered in her ear.

He leaned in closer and kept his promise, kissing her gently. After a while, he pulled away, smirking. She stayed on the swing and blushed.

"You're not as cold as I thought, Uchiha!" Kiba howled as he casually walked up to them, Akamaru riding in his sweatshirt. "That was so hot that I saw steam!"

Sasuke glared at the laughing Kiba.

"Kiba!" Hinata squeaked as she jumped off of the swing. "And Akamaru! You're okay!"

She gave her best friend a hug and then petted cute, little Akamaru.

"Yeah, Sakura locked us up in a closet, but we escaped," Kiba grinned. "Sorry we didn't get to you in time. I guess your little vampire stalker saved you before we could, and it looks like he did a little bit more than save you-"

"Shut up before you get hurt," Sasuke said coldly.

"What are you going to do, bite me?" Kiba asked sarcastically.

"No," Sasuke stated as he slammed a fist into Kiba's cheek, "I'm going to do this."

"You call that a punch?" Kiba growled he pushed Sasuke backwards.

"Sasuke! Kiba!" Hinata cried. "Please stop!"

Sasuke then wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist and smirked, "Sorry, Hinata. I shouldn't be playing with mutts; they might have rabies."

"Hinata, do you actually like this guy?" Kiba asked as he glared at the Uchiha. "Last time I checked, you didn't want to see him at the ice cream shop."

Before she could answer, Neji came running up to the trio. When he finally arrived, he hunched over and gasped for breath.

"Hinata, I've been looking everywhere for you," he panted.

"Is something wrong, Neji?" she asked, confused.

"Hanabi," Neji stated between breaths, "is at the hospital."

"Is she okay? What happened?" she questioned, worry apparent in her face.

"Car wreck," he replied, an equally large frown on his face.

* * *

"Hinata, you came," Hanabi smiled weakly from her hospital bed.

Hinata bent down to give her sister a hug, but decided against it. The younger Hyuga looked so fragile that Hinata thought she would break from a single hug. Instead, she pushed back the hair out of Hanabi's eyes.

"Of course I came," the older sister replied. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts," Hanabi frowned. "A lot."

Hanabi had fractured three of her ribs, got a broken leg, and had a concussion. Their father Hiashi, who was the driver, only got a broken arm.

"I'm sorry, Hanabi. I'm so sorry," Hinata whispered, tears flowing down.

"It's okay," the younger sister said. "At least I get to pick the color of my cast."

"You're so happy, always seeing the bright side of things," Hinata smiled through her tears.

"You can too," Hanabi replied.

"How can I? You're in pain," Hinata said softly.

"This pain will go away," Hanabi explaned, "but the pain in your heart won't go unless you learn to love."

"Oh, Hanabi," the older sister grinned, "have you been watching Dr. Phil again?"

"I like to look at his shiny head," Hanabi giggled.

"That's so mean," Hinata shook her head while also giggling.

"See? You're laughing; you can be happy," Hanabi beamed then yawned. "I think I want to take a nap now."

"Yes, you should get some rest," Hinata agreed and kissed her sister's forehead.

"Before you go, just give this to Sasuke," Hanabi pointed to the small table next to her.

On it sat a bracelet. Hinata turned around to protest, but Hanabi was already fast asleep. Hanabi's loud snores were so loud that it was a wonder why she didn't wake herself up.


	14. Ever After

**I'm back?**

**Yeah, this is surprising to me too, since I thought that I set this story on permanent hiatus.**

**However, I've been away from FanFiction for so long I felt like I had to update something.**

**Warning: So much cheese that you'll need some macaroni. ^_^**

* * *

_Vampire Blossoms Fanfiction_

Reality

* * *

"_What's the worst thing about being a vampire?" Hinata asked in a whisper, as if she was afraid to hear the answer._

_Sasuke paused in contemplation and solemnly answered, "Not being able to eat garlic bread."_

_Hinata grinned; Sasuke actually made a joke._

_And she felt that there were many more to come._

Hinata thought about that light-hearted Vampire Blossoms scene in order to keep her from breaking down.

Hanabi had gotten in a car crash, and she looked so tiny underneath the hospital bed's covers. She didn't deserve such a terrible thing to happen to her, yet she fell asleep with a smile on her face. Hinata decided to grab a snack while she waited for her sister to wake up.

The hospital's vending machine only accepted exact change.

Hinata didn't discover this, of course, until after shoving a dollar into the machine. Now it was jammed, and it wouldn't give her a refund when she repeatedly pressed the coin return button.

All she wanted was to buy a small granola bar. Was that so hard?

"All I wanted… All I wanted," she found herself sobbing.

Hinata was tired, hungry, and now broke, no thanks to the vending machine.

She continued to hiccup, "All I wanted was… to believe…"

"Believe in what? Vampires? Ghosts?" a familiar voice said coldly.

By now, she wasn't surprised to see that Sasuke had suddenly popped up where she was.

"All of the above?" he continued to taunt.

Hinata found an emotion in her start to grow, a feeling she never experienced: Anger. Anger at Sasuke. He had just apologized earlier, and now all of a sudden he was mocking her again. Hanabi was just in a car wreck! He shouldn't be so cruel to her at a time like this.

"All I wanted was to believe that you were a nice person!" Hinata cried.

Hanabi had told her to love. She said love would heal her pain.

And yet… love conquered nothing; look at what happened to Romeo and Juliet. The both of them ended up dead.

Hinata trembled under Sasuke's glare but she continued in a small voice, "You stole my first kiss. Twice. You always insult me and call me pathetic. You may not be a vampire or a ghost, but you're still a monster."

She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for him to start yelling at her. Instead, all she received was silence. Hinata opened her eyes to a Sasuke who looked beyond angry with her, but was silent. Now, she yearned for even the smallest of insults. Anything was better than staring into his piercing, ebony eyes.

"You think I'm a monster?" he finally spoke, his voice eerily emotionless.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Maybe you're right this time," he muttered.

Sasuke turned around, walked down the hospital's hallway, and disappeared once he turned the corner. Hinata thought she would feel free after she confronted him. Instead, she felt strangely empty inside.

…and heavy. Hinata was curious as to why she felt this way, but then she realized that something in her pocket was weighing her down. She stuck her hand in her pocket and felt the bracelet that Hanabi had made for him.

Her anger instantly vanished. The bracelet reminded her of love, the real reason of love.

"Wait," she croaked, but it came out barely above a whisper.

Hinata ran down the hallway and turned the corner. She squeaked Sasuke's name as she bumped into somebody.

"You don't look very well, Hinata," Neji said as he helped her off of the ground.

"I don't know what's happening," she frowned. "My heart feels like it's beating too much."

She laid her hands on her heart to confirm this. Her heart thumped a million times a minute. It felt like it was going to jump out of her chest.

"You're lovesick," Neji diagnosed. "I've had the same symptoms with TenTen."

She shook her head, "This can't be happening."

"Why not?" he inquired.

"I just messed up everything with Sasuke; I called him a monster," Hinata said softly with her head bowed in shame.

"Sasuke?" he said with disgust. "Perhaps you should stay away from him. Nothing good comes from a monster."

"He's not a monster!" she argued.

"You just called him one," Neji frowned.

It was true. Hinata acknowledged this. She couldn't change what she said earlier, but she could control what she would say now.

"I take it back. It doesn't matter what he is. I don't care if he's a vampire, a ghost, or even a human. I love him!" Hinata cried.

"How pathetic," a cold, familiar voice commented.

Hinata turned around and found herself staring into Sasuke's intense gaze. She lost herself in the deep ebony pools.

While keeping his eyes still on her, Sasuke told Neji, "I'll take over from here."

"If you upset her again, I will make you pay," Neji warned before he left.

"Why were you following me down the hallway?" Sasuke demanded.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," Hinata said quietly as she pulled out Hanabi's bracelet, "and to give you this."

She held out the bracelet to him, and he took it. He studied the beads. They caught in the light and sparkled.

"I don't wear jewelry," he stated then grabbed Hinata's wrist.

He slipped the bracelet on her before she could even think of resisting.

"It looks better on you," he smirked.

Now that Hinata thought of it, the bracelet was pretty feminine. She understood why he didn't want to wear it.

"I still need to give you something," she said as she leaned towards him.

Before she could chicken out, she kissed him. He instantly pulled her closer. As they deepened the kiss, Hinata discovered that Hanabi was right; love did give her happiness. Instead of feeling scared and confused, she felt warm and protected. She wanted to stay in Sasuke's arms forever.

"I love you too," he whispered when they stopped to catch their breath.

As Sasuke playfully bit her neck, Hinata realized that she was finally living in reality. It was definitely better than living in just a book.


End file.
